


Beyond The Stars⭐ (One shot)

by KAckerman



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Flirting, Engagement, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: Spock and You have a complicated friendship but things get worse when Khan betrays Captain Kirk and his crew. The Enterprise is in danger and you know what to do Spock on the other hand wont like it. (Based on my favorite Star Trek movie "Into Darkness)
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek)/You, Spock/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Beyond The Stars⭐ (One shot)

"You could've gotten yourself killed you idiot!" I continue to shout at the serious Vulcan as I continue to follow behind him. Spock without saying a word continued to walk faster, knowing that a discussion with me isn't easily that missed. He tends to get into problems and not care about himself only the mission.

Kirk was also upset about almost losing someone from the ship. Uhura like me was furious at him and myself. She and Spock dated almost a year ago and she kept on glaring at me, and to think we were best friend just 2 years ago.

Everyone in the Enterprise was nice to me though, but I had only eyes for the Vulcan. Like captain Kirk I am human and we weren't well received at the academy back then when we in training.

"(Y/N), I would appreciate if you'd stop following and shouting at me. I know what I did and do not need a human to tell me otherwise." Those words would've hurt back then but not anymore. Sure since he doesn't exactly show his feelings, his bluntness and harsh words would harm me sometimes.

By I've grown to understand the half Vulcan a bit better throughout the years. Kirk would just laugh at us bickering when we were at the academy. The two of us kind of have a love hate relationship/friendship. He worried me a lot.

I stopped and did as Spock told and watched him walk off with one Uhura trailing after him. He still has a soft spot for her. I on the other hand was sick and tired of trying to save his ass. I was beyond angry so I turned around and went back to the captain.

"Had any luck talking to him?" Kirk asked as soon as I arrived and sat down on my spot next to Chevok.

"Why don't you just smack the Vulcan? I'm sure that'll make him listen." Kirk instead says and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe just give him time? He was under a lot of stress..i think? He'll know when the time comes to apologize. The young Russian said looking at me with him bright blue eyes.

I smile at him and take into consideration what he said, "Thanks, Chekov."

With that being said we were all called to go back to Starfleet. Kirk, Spock and I were walking towards the building when they both began a discussion which led me to glare at Spock and walk away from him and follow Kirk. Things didn't go as planned since we were all gathered to capture John Harrison, the guy who destroyed a building and killed dozens.

Right when Kirk was talking and I fighting to keep my mouth shut, a ship came from the outside and began to shoot at us. We all ran or fell to the floor to not get shot. I was on the ground and blocked my head with my arms but the shooting didn't stop.

I was beginning to crawl when a piece of a building landed next to me and a metal piece pierced my leg, I cried out and tried to take the metal out but my hands were shaky and if I stood up then I'd get killed.

Suddenly I felt someone kneeling down beside me and I looked to see, "Spock!" I was surprised but couldn't say anything else when I cried out in pain when he grabbed the metal in my leg and quickly pulled it out and carried me out of danger.

As soon as he did Admiral Pike was shot and Spock can to his side. If it weren't for me he could've lived...

It was the next day and Kirk called to tell me he would still be Captain and was to go to the Planet Kronos to capture John Harrison. Uhura would be the one to speak to the Klingons.

"I believe you owe me a thank you." Spock all of the sudden said when we went inside the ship and Uhura kept glancing at me.

I was still limping a bit which made Spock come over to help me, which surprised me very much. I lowly cursed under my breathe and pushed Spock away and took my seat.

"Are you certain, (Y/N) is capable is coming with us Captain?" Spock almost sarcastically said looking at Kirk.

This led us four in a discussion while making our way to Kronos. "Don't be stupid, Uhura. I didn't steal Spock from you now would I ever." I fought back and heard Captain Kirk trying to intervene us.

"What even happened to you? We used to be friends and now all you do is glare at me." I continue to say and we all began to fight thats until the Klingons spotted us. We all went outside and began to fight them me included, I had a wounded leg but could still fight. That's when John Harrison came to us and gave himself in.

"I don't think it was a good idea to bring him in the ship." Bones began saying as we walked over to where John was being held.

Spock appeared from behind me and stopped me. "I thought I told you to head directly for some help. It it highly illogical for you to still be here." I roll my eyes at his cold words but looked up and could see his dark eyes almost warmly looking down at me.

"I can take care of myself Mr Spock. I know what I am doing." I told him back like he did back then. "You're such an irritating man you know it?" I seriously tell him.

Spock almost tilts his head still staring at me. "And you are a stubborn woman." This almost made me laugh. I stared at the man and slowly made it my way to where he wanted me to be.

**********

I glared up ahead and adjusted my black suit and kept my distance from John Harrison. "You are not going inside the USS Vengeance." Spock warned me.

Admiral Marcus betrayed us and was trying to get John Harrison back to kill him. Kirk, John and I would be heading into the ship to retrieve Scotty who was inside and do some other things.

I glanced up at the concerned looking Vulcan and smirked, "Are you worried about me Spock? Is this your strange way of confessing your feelings to me?" I tease him.

The man's serious and cold expression didn't change one but when I told him that. I only patted his shoulder and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek and went back to Kirk.

This didn't go as planned. John Harrison or his real name Khan betrayed us. He punched Kirk, kicked Doctor Marcus daughter and he did the same to me and held me by the neck. And made me look at Spock who was still in the Starship Enterprise as Captain now.

"Give me my people and I'll give them back to you." Khan threatens and hit the back of my head and I fell down on the floor.

Kirk and the rest mas it back to the Enterprise but before Spock could come and lecture me I ran ahead of Kirk and Scotty despite both call in my name.

Khan demanded us to get his crew back to him which was not happening. I continued to run, tripped and fell trying to stand up and managed to get into the Enterprise's radioactive reactor chamber.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted down at Kirk when he also entered.

"I'm not leaving you alone! I'm planning on either you or the pointy one to confess. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for the crew."

I smiled at Kirk. He has always been my best friend, always have. "I'm not leaving you." Kirk said with a smile.

Air was running out once we did what we had to do. Kirk rested down on the floor beside me and my breathing began to get heavier. I opened my eyes and saw Spock on the to her side of the glass staring at us both.

Kirk began to talk how he always considered him a friend. My eyes got teary and felt the tears slip when I looked at Spock who was kneeling down on the other side and pressed his hand against the glass.

I did the same and saw his once cold eyes now sad and desperate. "I wish I could've told you before I truly felt about you. I always cared about you despite our differences and arguments..I wish I had the time to tell you..that I.." My chest got heavier when all the oxygen I had in me vanished and the last thing I saw was Spock and the last thing I held was into Kirks hand.

***********  
I woke up and gasped for air. My mind was all over the place when I looked at my surroundings and found myself laying close to Kirk and saw Bones smiling at us both.

"Welcome back to the living (Y/N)." He joked and began to make some tests on Kirk then made his way to me.

I'm alive! My lip began to quiver and I couldn't help but happily cry and grabbed Kirks hand when he offered it to me. His bright blue eyes staring at me, happy we both made it.

"You both have been in a coma for two weeks. Good thing Spock didn't end up killing Khan back there." Bones tells us.

"Khan? Spock? What happened to them? Is Spock alright?!" I ask sitting up trying to stand but Bones chuckled and gently pushed me back.

"We froze Khan. Spoke on the other hand was worried sick, never say a Vulcan display such emotions. Which reminds me that I should never piss him off." He joked but I stare at him curious to what he means.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Kirk asked letting go of my hand.

Bones nods his head and proceeds to tell us. "Right when you and (Y/N) 'died' he furiously chased Khan and almost killed him if it weren't for Uhura who went over and told him that you could still be alive."

I felt my face go red when Bones looked at me and told me the last part. "He was worried. As soon as he brought that bastante back he hurried to your side. Since then he's come to check on you."

"I feel honored." Kirk sarcastically said and chuckled.

The doors opened and my eyes got watery when Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Spock came in. "Spock I-" I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because he walked fast to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and closed my eyes and saw his dark eyes staring into mine. "Next time, make sure to do as I say." He tells me all serious and cold.

I chuckled and saw him faintly smile. I wrapped my arms around him again and heard his two heartbeats. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his down to kiss me, "I love you Spock." I whispered and saw his cheeks almost blushing green.

"I-I...love you too." He whispered lowly too embarrassed for anyone else to hear. He took my hand and kissed it staring down at me lovingly. I'm so glad I had the chance to stay alive and tell him how I truly felt about him.

And here everyone thought that Vulcans have no feelings.

********

From what I understood from Bones. Is that Khans blood revived Kirk and I. His body was sealed into a cryogenic pod with the rest of his compatriots. It has been a year since that happened and I finished putting my officer uniform and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"Well how do I look?" I turn around and look up at Spock. His cold expression never changing. He looked at me up and down and simply nodded.

"Professional as always." He simply replied which made me pout a bit and made me step closer to him.

"How about the word beautiful instead?" I smile and watched him looking away slightly when I stood in front of him and fixed his grey jacket.

"That would also fit your look." I giggle at his nervousness and leaned up to kiss his lips which he also returned. He was still new to all of this after all.

"You look very handsome as well, it makes me want to rip your clothes off again." I tease and remind him of our previous night. The tip of his pointy ears turn slightly green and he fakely coughs and looks away from me.

Spock placed both hands on my shoulders and makes me stand next to him than in front. "We best hurry before Kirk comes looking for us. It would be inconvenient for him to come."

I blush and feel my cheeks go red at seeing hims so flustered. "Okay lets go." I follow him outside our home and held onto his hand. It wasn't easy being being with him since humans are known to be clingy to their loved ones and display their affections in public.

Spock agreed to do this but slowly, he used to hold out pinkies and then slowly holding onto our hands..but only when not to many people were around.

Right up ahead we saw Kirk waiting for us both. Today he would speak at the Enterprise's re-dedication ceremony. Which only meant that The Enterprise would be embarking on a five year exploratory mission. We all applauded at James' speech and Kirk came over once the ceremony was over to congratulate Spock and I on our one year anniversary.

Chekov came running to my side to hug me and handed me some flowers which made Spock almost glare at the young boy.

Bones and Scotty patted Spock telling him "He was a lucky one to have me." Sulu also came with Uhura who congratulated us both. That's right Uhura and I made up and became friends again.

Kirk almost aggressively smacked Spocks back and smirked at the tall cold looking Vulcan. "So since its been a year since you got together..when will I meet my niece or nephew. I want to be an uncle already."

That made Spock almost choke on his drinks and I spat mine out and have Kirk a surprised look. Spock just glared over at Kirk but said nothing. He isn't denying it??

This only made me blush harder and felt Kirk wrap his arm around me and Spock. "I'm just kidding you two weirdos. Come back to my place for dinner, I spoke to everyone and they agreed to come."

Spock looked down at me to question wethee we should go or not. I happily nodded and looked at Kirk, "We accept your invitation."

"Great we'll be off when this is over- wait! What is that?!" Kirks blue eyes widen and he stared down at me.

Spock seemed annoyed and irritated that Kirk even noticed it. The ring on my finger. I shyly smiled at him and raised my hand up so he could see the flashing small ring, "We're engaged."

"When did it happen?! I thought we told each other everything."

"That is none of your concern Captain." Spock quickly responded seriously and looked away from us both.

"Now we really have a motive to celebrate tonight. Hey everyone! Spock and (Y/N)." Kirk shouted and everyone turned to us and cheered.

Spock punched the bride of his nose and I nervously rubbed his back and whispered and apology. "How many drinks had James had?" I ask him.

Spock opened his dark eyes and glared at James' back. "Not even one."


End file.
